


Season 14: The Missing Triles Moments

by AmethystBeloved



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Missing Moments, Repost from FF and Tumblr, Revised to respect canon, Suggestive Themes, TrilesFanfic100, triles, v 2.0
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystBeloved/pseuds/AmethystBeloved
Summary: A collection of missing moments starting from the last line of Thunderstruck to the end of 14B.





	1. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So What Now, chapter 1 (FF): A collection of individual one-shots following Tristan and Miles' secret relationship during the week of spring break at the heels of 1340: Thunderstruck, Part 2. Triles fluff with some past Yates angst.

"So what now?"

Tristan didn't even know how to respond. His closest guy friend who was apparently no longer his unrequited crush stared at him with such intensity that the blond couldn't look away even if he wanted to.

"Let's... play basketball."

Miles' features softened and he let out a chuckle. That was the last thing he expected to come out of Tristan's mouth, but surprisingly enough it was what he needed the most. Maybe the normalcy of their common interest might just be what can help him wrap his head around the confession that he was quick to blurt out even if he had no regrets.

"Look, while we don't have to immediately talk about... this, I think it's only fair to clear the air for the time being," Tristan said slowly. "Who ever scores a point gets to ask a question?"

"Sure, let's play."

Miles jogged ahead of Tristan to retrieve a basketball from the pool house and led the way towards the court on the other side of the house. After a few minutes of one-to-one and a handful of close calls, Miles sunk in the first basket.

"Are you staying in town for spring break?"

Tristan grinned and nodded his head.

"My brother is back home for a few days so I'm sure my mom will guilt him into spending some bonding time with me. Other than that... you have my number."

Before Miles was able to allow his mind wonder what exactly Tristan really meant by that, the blond promptly snatched the ball out of his hands and streaked across the court to neatly toss the ball in the hoop.

"Can we... keep this a secret?"

Miles was taken back with the request. While he knew next to nothing about Tristan's relationship with Creepo Yates, it was obvious that an affair of that nature had to be kept under wraps. Otherwise it would have spread like wildfire in the halls of Degrassi, and nothing would have been able to hold Miles back from giving the English teacher a solid pounding. While he wasn't ready to scream out this newly discovered side of himself from the rooftops, he wasn't going to completely pretend that it didn't exist either. But if this is what Tristan wanted for now, so be it.

"All right. Nobody knows until we figure this out ourselves."

Tristan beamed and a breath was caught in Miles throat when he noticed how... _pretty_ he looked, smiling just for him. Miles' head couldn't understand these new feelings but he knew that his heart wanted him to just walk over and give him a kiss. Before he could react, Tristan bounced the ball at him and he remembered that they were still playing.

Miles took a chance and shot the ball from where he was standing, even if it was rather far from the net. He smirked when he heard the satisfying swish until a grim thought entered his head.

"Are you ever going to tell me about… _him_?"

Miles couldn't help but flinch when he saw the pain that washed over Tristan's face. The blond quickly shook his head as if to pull himself away from the past.

"…I might."

Back in the game, Miles faked right and darted left, but right before he was going to make the shot, Tristan stole the ball and snatched the point away from him.

"I do have something important to ask," said the blond in almost a whisper while he unconsciously tightened his grip over the ball. He became serious as he averted his eyes and turned his head away. "Are you... completely over Maya?"

Miles didn't answer right away in order to allow himself to give the question some deep thought. He wasn't going to lie and say that his relationship with his ex-girlfriend meant nothing at all. He did love her once, and there was a time that he would do anything for her, including being her secret boyfriend while watching that Rubber Room skid drape himself all over her until they broke up for good during the Wild West event. There was that glimmer of hope for things to go back the way they were, but it was completely extinguished when Maya found out about him and Zoë at the party. No, there was no going back, ever. He needed someone and for the first time it wasn't her.

"Yes. If I still thought there was a chance to fix things, I would have been at the dance trying to win her back. You and I both know what happened instead."

With those words Tristan faced him again to give him a soft look with his eyes filled with hope. A look that meant that Miles said something right. He cupped one side of Tristan's face and leaned forward to kiss his cheek on the other side. He felt the blond's shoulders slump down and heard him release a breath. The brunet dropped another kiss on the corner of his mouth before finally landing on his waiting lips.

This kiss was a lot more unhurried compared to their brief heated exchange the night before, but it was no less exhilarating. Since he and Tristan were the same height, Miles took the time to appreciate the freedom of no longer having to stoop over when making out. His ex would usually be pulling him down by the back of his neck at this point. All of those past memories were slipping away like sand through the cracks of time now that Miles was consumed with the warmth coming from Tristan's hands that were splayed widely on his chest.

Once they pulled away, Miles noted that the other boy definitely looked a lot more relaxed, but there was still no mistaking the touch of caution in his stance. It didn't take an idiot to realize that a part of Tristan will always feel a bit insecure of his former best friend and the relationship that Miles had with her. The brunet was relieved that he no longer harboured any residual feelings for Maya. And he was more than ready to spend the entire spring break to prove that this was not a game to Tristan.

Because if that was still the case, he knew that would be enough for this boy to turn around, walk away, and only look back to say goodbye.


	2. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So What Now, chapter 2 (FF)

"And when he put his hand on my shoulder, that's when I thought that I was going to faint right then and there."

"So, I take it that he was your first boyfriend?"

"God, no."

"Did you have any boyfriends?"

"I thought I did. But..."

"... Tris?"

"Hmmm?"

"Tell me why this Fab guy was such an idiot."

"Well, first of all he brought me to one of those gross vegan joints. Now I'm anti-carb so who am I to judge, right?"

"Wait, you don't eat carbs?"

"Come on Miles, you've known me for how many months now?"

"Hey... what about that eclair that I bought you in Paris?"

"Uh, yeah. It was the thought that counts?"

"Now you have to make it up to me."

"Not until your family leaves. So back to my story. I was telling him about how my club was raising money for a New York trip for Fashion Week and then he started droning on about how it was so shallow."

"But... isn't that the point?"

"Exactly! Finally someone who understands."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you join the basketball team this year instead of going back to Fashion Club?"

"I was trying to evolve as a human being. Obvi."

"Indulge me. Would you have tried out if I wasn't so obsessed about what my Dad wanted me to do?"

"Prob'ly not."

"Ha. Knew it all along."

"Pff, gimme a break. It's only been a couple of days since you've started seeing me as more than a friend"

"Okay, okay. You got me there. Honestly though, that's the first time anyone's ever done something like that for me."

"What would you've done if you didn't try out for basketball?"

"I would have... tagged along and followed you to that meeting."

"Really? Somehow I don't see haute couture as being your milieu."

"What are you talking about? I have excellent taste in clothing."

"Owning an endless amount of button-ups and being a bit too liberal with the colour blue does not count as having a sense of style."

"Ouch."

"But if that's what you wanna do, there are other ways to go about it."

"Ha, I'm sure my father would have a field day if his eldest went skipping off into the fashion industry. I guess I could always invest."

"In what?"

"In your clothing line, of course."

"That's just silly."

"Promise that you'll think about it."

"Fine. Tell me, what's the catch?"

"I get to name it whatever I want."

"Have you already got something in mind?"

"Of course."

"Then spill."

"Tristan."

"Hmmm?"

"No, the actual name of the clothing line is called 'Tristan'!"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Now I'm just more determined than ever. Anyway, I just heard the car pull out of the driveway."

"Really."

"And it turns out the only currency that is acceptable for a return of one uneaten French pastry happens to be kisses. Preferably of the _french_ variety."

"You don't say. In that case, I'm more than ready to pay up."


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So What Now, chapter 3 (FF)

"Overall, Ottawa played a good game, but thank goodness the Habs scored right before last period or else it would have went into, ugh, overtime," Tristan said with a shudder, making Miles laugh.

"So I take it that your first playoff game went well?"

"I shouldn't complain. After all, Mama also bought tickets for Owen and me to go see the matinee performance of Les Mis over at the Orpheus Theater. And guess who couldn't stop humming Master of the House on the drive home? I'll give you a hint: it wasn't me."

"That's a win for Team Musicals," commented Miles while taking a moment to rub small circles on Tristan's back before dropping his hand to his side while they continued walking.

After spending the whole day alone when Tristan was out of town with his brother, Miles knew that he had snatch him before someone else beat him to the punch. He saw the public invitation sent out by the Dot on Facerange announcing their re-opening after it had been closed for a couple of days due to damages. They were encouraging people to come by for breakfast, and Miles saw it as the perfect way for him and Tristan to start the day.

The café was a lot more crowded than expected, but there was still one vacant table left in the back corner. Tristan made a beeline towards it to lay his claim and Miles waited in line to order. He picked up a parfait for Tristan and a croissant for himself. While he was waiting for their lattes, a smile played across his lips when he decided that he'll entertain Tristan with a bunch of flirty pick up lines and sweet nothings in French to make him giggle and no one around them would be the wiser. Miles made his way back to the table and his face fell when he saw that Tristan was no longer sitting alone.

"Miles! Tristan said that he was here with you."

If only you knew in what sense, Miles thought bitterly to himself and sat down. Tristan gave him an apologetic look which Miles returned with narrowed eyes as he braced himself to share his date with Zoë Rivas of all people.

"After all, there's no where else to sit and Tristan always has his bestie's back!"

"For sure. Hey, I was thinking that it would be fun to get the comedy troop back together again. We haven't done anything since Thanksgiving. Miles, you were out of town so you've never seen us perform."

Miles smiled weakly in response, appreciating the way Tristan was trying to include him in the conversation even if he didn't have anything to contribute.

"Good idea," agreed Zoë. I don't have anything special going on next term."

"And we can spend the rest of our time hating on Maya, right?."

"Ah... I'm actually out of that club."

Miles whirled his head to look directly at Zoë and realized that she was being perfectly serious. Both girls had been at each other's throats since Paris and it went downhill from there. How could things have changed so suddenly?

"What exactly happened at the dance?" asked Tristan cautiously.

"Oh, we didn't end up going. We started off playing drinking games with Zig instead and we got pretty tipsy."

"Wait... was Zig the one who supplied the alcohol?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

Tristan rolled his eyes.

"Just a hunch."

Miles crossed his arms and slouched in his chair with a sigh. He knew Tristan well enough to know that he would want a full gossip report. And as much as he wanted to grab the blond's wrist and drag him out of this noisy place with these annoying distractions, he knew it wouldn't be fair and it would make things too suspicious when Tristan specifically said that he wanted to keep things a secret for now.

Miles flopped his foot to the side and inadvertently hit Tristan's shoe. Without thinking Tristan moved his foot away, but Miles was struck with a better idea to pass the time and to get back his attention without being too obvious. He repositioned himself and slowly used both his feet to gather Tristan's foot. This time instead of moving away, the blond shot him a look and hid his smile behind his drink. He turned his head to listen to Zoë continue her story, but Miles was very well aware that he got his message across based on the blush colouring Tristan's cheeks.

Miles kicked off his shoes and while he nibbled on his croissant he concentrated on untying Tristan's laces with his toes, which proved a bit challenging due to his socks. But he was determined and he finally completed his task. He started to rub his foot against Tristan's, who was quick to respond and was equally as active.

"Mmmmm" moaned Tristan who conveniently took a spoonful of his parfait at that very moment. "The yogurt in here is delish, Zo."

Miles smirked at Tristan's innocent act and moved up to massage the ankle. The brunet scooted down a bit lower and slowly ran his foot up and down along Tristan's calf. When he brushed a sensitive underside behind the blond's knee, Tristan couldn't help but gasp.

"You mean you're the one who smashed in the door?" Tristan asked to mask his reaction to Miles' tender ministrations. "I was sure that it was the storm that caused the damage."

"Nope, just little ol' me," replied Zoë who straightened herself up and tossed her hair over her shoulders while smiling smugly at her ability of captivating her audience.

Miles knew better, of course, and decided to push the envelope even further. He stretched out his arms to fake a yawn and in turn shimmied down just a bit further. Sipping on his latte, he kept his eyes locked on Tristan's face, looking forward to seeing how the scene will unfold. Miles was now slowly rubbing his foot even higher along the leg. He started circling the knee before inching his foot upwards. By the time he brushed against the inner thigh, Tristan yelped and practically jumped out of his seat.

"Her clothes were wet! We didn't make up by hooking up!" exclaimed Zoë. "Someone needs to get their mind out of the gutter. Honest, we sang show tunes instead."

Tristan worked his way back into his sneakers and when he shot out of his chair Miles quickly caught on and wiggled into his shoes before getting up as well.

"Woah, what's the rush?" asked Zoë with her eyebrows raised at the two boys towering over her.

"Tris and I have plans."

"Like what?"

They shot each other quick glances before saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Movie marathon!" they blurted in sync.

"Have fun, then."

They quickly turned and Tristan kept his hand discreetly at the small of Miles' back as they weaved through the crowd. Once outside, the blond steered the other boy by his biceps and quickly swung him in a nearby alley until his back roughly hit the wall. Before the brunet was able to get a word out, Tristan was kissing him senseless, pouring out the tension that he had been keeping pent up inside while undergoing the sweet torture. Miles wrapped his arms around the boy's neck to bring him closer and he groaned when he felt Tristan gripping onto his hips. Just when he felt like his lungs was going to burst from the lack of oxygen, Tristan broke away and leaned his forehead against Miles'. The only sound between them was their heavy panting.

"It looks like we should have breakfast together more often," whispered Tristan breathlessly after licking his lips. "So let's get cracking on those movies."

He reluctantly pulled himself away and the two casually walked out of the alley, hoping that they weren't too conspicuous. Back out on the street, they stayed close enough to each other for their knuckles to gently brush together as they walked and continued on with their day.

 


	4. He

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So What Now, chapter 4 (FF)

"I can't believe that spring break is over."

"There's still the weekend. Don't pout. Not everyone gets to jet-set off the the Hamptons with their family at the spur of the moment."

"But that means two whole days without you."

Tristan lifted his head from Miles' chest long enough to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before snuggling back in his arms.

"What do you wanna do today?"

"I really can't think of anything better than keeping you right here, Tris."

"You know... you're the first person to just hold me like this."

Miles angled his head and shot Tristan a confused look.

"But weren't you in an... intimate relationship?"

A shadowed look fell over Tristan's eyes and he shimmied out of Miles' hold. He took a few breaths before facing the brunet again.

"I'm ready to talk about it now."

Miles nodded solemnly and straighten himself up, ready to give Tristan his undivided attention and all the time he needed.

"I've never been shy about looking for love. From being set up with a guy because he had an LGBT pin on his bag, but turned out being a trans kid who liked girls to falling hard for a straight boy who would eventually become Maya's first boyfriend, I never really did give up on the chase. Hell, I even thought that you played for my team at one point."

"Well, it turns out that you weren't entirely wrong."

Tristan let out a shaky chuckle before continuing.

"When Grant first came to take over English class, I thought he was all kinds of amazing. And he was actually there for me when things started to get bad at home. Zoë was neck deep in her trial and Maya was too busy keeping Zig out of trouble. And you were nursing a broken heart so I didn't think it was fair to unload my problems on your lap. For the first time, Grant made me feel that someone out there appreciated me. But there was a reason why he was the one who was always around. When he said that he saw himself inside of me... it turns out that he wasn't speaking figuratively. I was... his target."

Miles felt his heart tighten in his chest as Tristan stood up to look out outside.

"He knew how desperate I was to get into his collective. He made me jump through hoops. It was as if he was already starting to test how much power he had over me. Once he let me in his precious little society, he acted as if he was doing me a favour. Before I knew what was happening I placed him on a pedestal and I was hanging on to his every word."

Miles slowly got up to join Tristan by the window. He was sure to give him his space, but he wanted to make himself available at any moment's notice.

"Do you know how hard it is to sit on the sidelines and watch your friends find love? It started with Tori. Then it was Maya. Then it was Zoë. And of course it just had to be Maya again who soon had not one, but two guys fighting for love. Who wanted me? I needed someone, Miles. Was it a crime that I wanted to give my heart to another person? I longed for an epic romance and I thought that I finally found it."

Miles was at a loss for words. He had no idea that Tristan, who was always so loveable and carefree, was harbouring so much pain deep inside of him for all this time.

"He played it off as if I was the one who made the first move since I decided to kiss him. But _he_ invited me to his place. He deliberately lured out his trap and I fell for his bait. A part of me knew that this wasn't what I wanted and I actually ran away when things started moving too fast. I always thought that I would give myself away emotionally before the physical part came into play. But what other choice did I have? I was fed up with watching my friends fall in love. I wanted a turn even if it meant turning my back on what I believed in. It looked like this was my only chance. I went to his place on my own. And when I kissed him, I gave him the permission to let him have his way with me."

Tristan leaned on Miles' shoulder before continuing.

"Before I realized what was happening, I was completely under his control... ready to do anything and everything that he wanted me to. I couldn't compare this relationship to anything else. So I thought that this was happiness. I didn't question the fact that the only thing we ever did together was have sex. Of course we couldn't go out in public, but even in private he never savoured the time to just hold me. It was always intense and fast. There was no courtship. I was afraid that he would tell me that I wasn't adult enough again if I expressed what I wanted, so I did things his way. I thought that this was love and I made myself believe that we shared the same needs. But the feeling went away the second Winston talked about Grant... groping him. That was the night when I realized that we never had a connection. It was all a cruel joke. I was used. Manipulated, even. And to think I fell for it, Miles. I fell for all of it."

Miles had to battle a wave of nausea that overcame him. Yates shaped Tristan to be his glorified sex toy. There was nothing healthy about it. A part of him wanted to fly out and hunt down the man who had taken advantage of his Tristan and beat him to a pulp. But violence wasn't the answer. He reached out for the boy's hand and lightly rubbed his lips over the knuckles.

"But that was also the night that I fell for you," Miles rumbled softly as he pressed a kiss against Tristan's wrist. "He was a dark cloud, Tris. Let me be your silver lining."

With that Miles gathered him in his arms and Tristan couldn't help but notice how much more intimate this hug was compared to the last two times. Forget about it lingering. Miles held him tightly and it didn't seem like he was going to pull away any time soon. Encased in his protective grip, Tristan felt as if he would float away if it wasn't for the fact that Miles' hold had him firmly planted on the ground. He melted when he noticed how perfectly Miles' head comfortably rested in the crook of his neck as if the space was especially designed for him. Tristan couldn't help but smile when Miles placed a hand to the back of his head to caress his blond locks and slowly swayed back and forth.

"Thank you for opening up to me," he sighed. "I'm really gonna miss you this weekend. And on Monday we're definitely going to make up for loss time."

"Miles... we can't spend hours making out on school grounds."

"Sounds like a challenge."


	5. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greenhouse Kisses (FF): Sensual Triles missing moment drabble from 1401: Smells Like Teen Spirit that takes place after Miles texts Tristan to meet him in the greenhouse.

Miles had every intention of going to class. Honest. But when his eyes trailed from the main entrance to the secluded greenhouse, he knew that he would rather spend time kissing a certain someone by the saplings.

His phone buzzed with a reply and he was very pleased to see a confirmation to his request.

Miles couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. His body was humming with adrenaline as he anticipated what was to come. Kissing Tristan over the past week was heaven. And it was always an adventure. Ever since their moment during the storm, they got in the playful habit of shamelessly flirting with each to see who would succumb to the urge to passionately kiss the other first.

Miles heard the soft footsteps walking over the earth piled up behind him.

"Miles Hollingsworth the Third, shouldn't you be in class?"

Miles turned and looked at Tristan through half-closed eyes. He gave him a lopsided smile and bit down on the edge of his lip as he shrugged.

"I could think of better things to do."

Tristan walked closer and reached out to him. Miles was sure that the blond was going to pull him in a kiss, but he took his hand instead.

"Really? Like what?"

Miles' response flew out of his head when Tristan brought his hand to his mouth and slowly started to kiss each finger. The brunet closed his eyes and gasped as he took in the sensation.

Two could play at this game.

Miles gently broke his hand away from Tristan's lips and caressed his cheek before settling it on his shoulder. He then dipped his head closer to ever so lightly nibble the contour of the blond's ear and was pleased to hear a shudder of pleasure escaping from the boy's lips.

While Miles was kissing his earlobe, Tristan slowly and quietly started to unzip the red jacket. Once his task was done he wasted no time and planted his hands on Miles' firm chest.

Miles gasped and broke away as he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead on Tristan's shoulder. He clamped both hands on the boy's waist who continued his exploration by slowly running his hands over the part of Miles' shirt covering his abs. The brunet breathed in the earthy smells that surrounded him and never felt more alive as lifted his head to captured Tristan's lips and kissed him hungrily.

Time was nonexistent at that point and the world surrounding him was forgotten. This was the only place where he wanted to be.


	6. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black (FF): Missing moment POV from 1402: Wise Up where Miles thinks about why he chose the black convertible as he drives to school in hopes of making up with Tristan.

Was there even a choice?

Of course Miles picked black. The colour of his father's heart. The colour of all of his lies. The colour of the bottomless pit that he was sinking in if it wasn't for the glimmer of hope that he wasn't truly alone in this world.

Passing his road exam was a breeze. It came as effortlessly as the wind combing through his hair while he drove his new convertible to school. The real test was to cope with living in a house where everything looked picture perfect on the outside, but was actually the breeding ground for an endless amount of dark secrets.

At least the weed helped to take the edge off.

"And Miles... be sure to invite your, uh, boyfriend to dinner this weekend. Your mother and I would like to meet, uh, him."

His words looped in Miles' head over and over again. Fine, he'll play his father's game. But could such a gesture make up for the years of screaming and yelling? Could it be the balm to apply on the ugly bruise forming on his back? The answer was no. The answer would always be no. Why was he too blind to see it? Things would never be right at home, not after the last stunt that he pulled.

Completely bypassing the school's parking lot, Miles started to circle around the school until he found the blond head of hair belonging to the boy who he fell for a week ago, the only one who could make everything okay. He had only one card left to play and he could not screw this up.

Pulling up at the curb Miles could feel that all eyes were on him, but he didn't care because there was only one person who he was focused on. The one person who wasn't looking back at him. After some mindless chatter with Zoë and Maya, he decided to just go for it.

"He wants me to invite my boyfriend over for dinner. That is, if I still have one."

Tristan's eyes finally met his and in that instant Miles knew that he did something right. The soft look that he was giving him was one that Miles already knew by heart. It was the exact same way he was looking at him when Miles admitted that their kiss during the storm was a good weird.

Defining what they were was important to Tristan and now Miles understood why it was necessary to talk and figure things out. Between the fling Tristan had with that granola-cruncher he once mentioned in passing and Yates, he had never had a real relationship where his partner would outright call him their boyfriend with pride. As Miles leaned in to kiss him, he couldn't care less who was watching or what they were thinking.

Tristan was his and he was feeling good again.


	7. Dating Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of drabbles all taking place between 1403 to 1406 while Triles were in their fluffy relationship stage. Reposted Tumblr ficlets that were written for TrilesFanfic100 and the 30 Day OTP Challenge.

_-Blue_ -

For as long as he could remember, Tristan had always been crushing on one boy another, but for the first time he developed feelings for a close friend. It still boggled his mind that said friend returned his feelings. However, some aspects of his new boyfriend that were oblivious to him during their friendship has become rather obvious in their relationship.

Case in point: Miles' fondness for blue dress shirts.

Not that he looked bad in them. Even in a t-shirt he was smouldering. It's just that with his financial resources he could afford to be a lot more creative. Nonetheless it looked like Frankie sucked in all of the fashion sense from the Hollingsworth siblings gene pool.

Miles arrived to school and he was wearing –surprise, surprise– another blue collar and buttons shirt. After kissing his boyfriend hello, Miles couldn't miss the concerned look in Tristan's eyes.

"Everything okay, Tris?"

Tristan wrapped his arm around Miles' waist and guided him down the hallway.

"Sweetie, it's time for us to expand our horizons"

"W-wait, you're leaving me?"

"No, you goof. I'm talking about your wardrobe."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Don't you find your outfits a bit… monotonous?"

"You mean my signature style? My mom always said I looked good in blue."

"You mean your mother dresses you?"

"Why not?"

"Oh honey, we do _not_ let our parents pick our clothes for us. After school, we're hitting the mall whether you want to or not."

* * *

- _Cuddling Somewhere_ -

Tristan barely suppressed a chuckle when he noticed Miles cringing for what seemed like the tenth time since they began watching the horror film. "So you're not into scary movies, huh?" Tristan commented slyly.

"Actually, the only reason I ever sit through them is because usually I get to hold a cute girl in my arms," Miles replied before catching himself. "I mean, uh…"

Tristan didn't seem fazed by the comment. Instead he lifted his arm and jerked his head to beckon Miles closer. Miles eased his way into Tristan's arms and realized it was actually really nice to be held. He took the opportunity to nuzzle his head against Tristan's neck and the other boy responded by holding him closer. He could get used to this.

* * *

- _Hours_ -

"No, it's down, down, up, left, right, A, A, B and _then_ up."

Tristan looked at Miles as if he was speaking in tongues. He knew having a boyfriend meant sharing interests, but they've been at this for hours and gaming was not getting any less ridiculous.

"Don't worry, Tris. I actually know the perfect game for you."

Tristan couldn't help but roll his eyes while Miles was rummaging through his collection.

After rolling out some game mats, he turned around and asked, "Are you ready for Dance, Dance Revolution?"

Tristan smiled. Miles knew him so well.

* * *

- _During their morning rituals_ -

Ever since he and Tristan started dating, Miles quickly realized that he no longer needed an alarm clock. Every morning his boyfriend dutifully called him on his cell to rouse him from his slumber so he could start the day on a positive note.

"Hey cutie," Miles greeted Tristan, still half asleep.

"Mornin' handsome," replied Tristan. "Did ya dream about me?" Miles smiled.

"Maybe."

"Ou, I wanna know. I do happen to be in the business of making dreams come true."

"I'll think about it."

"So what are you wearing today?"

There it was. Every morning Tristan tried to coax Miles' outfit of the day out of him and every morning Miles managed to elude the answer.

"Matching outfits are a no-go today, Tris."

"Damn, I thought I had a chance. Don't worry, our couple connection is so strong that one day we'll be matching whether you expect it or not. See you at school!"

"Bye." Miles looked at his phone with a grin. Time to get ready.

* * *

- _Sound_ -

When dating someone with money, the sky was the limit when it came to extravagance. But Tristan knew that it was important to reel in Miles' enthusiasm from time to time or else he would miss out on the simple things in life.

Tristan insisted that at least once a month one or the other must plan an entire date without spending a nickel.

The first time it was Miles' turn, he invited Tristan to meet him in a quiet spot in the park. When Tristan arrived he was greeted by Miles who had his guitar on his lap.

"Let me serenade you."

Tristan had a feeling that this date would be priceless.

* * *

- _What?_ -

"What's this?"

"Some kind of headband?"

"Yeah, but what's that on top of it?"

"Cat ears?"

"I dare you to try it on."

"No way!"

"Would you do it for a kiss?"

"Mmmm…. all right."

"Awww, you look so adorable. Okay, here's your kiss."

"ZZZT!"

Miles and Tristan jumped when they realized that someone just entered the classroom. They turned to see Imogen saunter over towards them. She snatched her headband and winked before executing a sharp pivot, and skipping away.

* * *

- _Dancing-_

Being out and proud for most of his life, Tristan had the 411 on every hot gay club in Toronto. It didn't take him long to tap into Miles' old hip hop days nostalgia to convince him to go out dancing that weekend. After a bit of small talk, Tristan and Miles hit the dance floor. It was their first time dancing together so Tristan made sure to give Miles enough space and let him decide when to move closer. He didn't have to wait for long because when one of Miles' favourite songs started to play, he pulled Tristan towards him. He took his boyfriend's arms and draped them around his neck. Miles then wrapped his own arms around the blond's waist. He sang along with the song in Tristan's ear, never losing sync with the rhythm of music. Tristan felt as if he was on cloud nine. Was this how dancing on air felt like?

* * *

- _Dinner_ -

"Are you sure that your mother won't mind that you're bringing me instead of some hot chick to his high end charity dinner party?" asked Tristan as he fumbled with his bow tie.

"Are you kidding me? Chewy's been my partner in crime at these events for as long as I can remember. I think by now Mum's circle wouldn't think twice if I was seen with another dude," laughed Miles as he slapped Tristan's hands away to undo the sloppy knot around his neck. "Anyway, now that Winston's only got eyes for Frankie, if I don't bring someone I might find trouble."

"Might?" scoffed Tristan as he patiently waited for Miles to properly tie his bow tie for him.

"Hey, my mother knew I wasn't having the easiest time with Dad and that's why she picked a night when she knew he would be busy. So the least I could do is play my part."

And play it well he did. Tristan's heart skipped a beat as he watched his tall, dark and handsome boyfriend in his perfectly tailored tuxedo adjust his cuff links before looking up and giving him a smile.

"Let's get going, gorgeous," he said extending his arm out to Tristan. "Let this be the first of many stuffy parties that are now considerably brighter because you're by my side."

* * *

- _Food_ -

"Even after all this time, I can't believe that you never even ate that eclair that I bought you in Paris," grumbled Miles, pretending to be hurt. "To think you actually rejected my very first token of affection."

"Liar, liar pants on fire," retorted Tristan as he skimmed over a recipe. "I'm sure it was just a way of proving that you weren't bullying the gay kid. Anyway, carbs are not my friends, but here's a healthy dessert that we can try out for the LGBT+ bake sale."

"Healthy dessert? Isn't that an oxymoron?"

"Shush, you'll change your mind after you try this."

As Tristan preheated the oven, he felt Miles running his hands up and down his sides. When the blond moved to the counter to crack a few eggs, his boyfriend snaked an arm around his waist. Trying not to get distracted, Tristan measured the sugar until he felt Miles nibbling on his ear. "Come on, are we going to bake or are we going make out?" Miles responded by raising an eyebrow and giving him a quirky smile. Tristan turned off the oven and they raced to the couch. Baking could wait.

* * *

- _Cosplaying_ -

Miles looked at himself in the mirror and wondered how he managed to let Tristan get away with dressing him in a full prince costume complete with a swallowtail dress coat, short white vest, and silk neckerchief. Meanwhile all his boyfriend had to wear to keep with the theme was a grey tunic, red belt, boots and a floppy blonde wig.

"Miles! You look perfect for the costume party! Now the last step is to make you a redhead…"

"Back away from the hair!" Miles warned, and Tristan reluctantly let go of the spray hair dye.

"I know you won the bet fair and square, but this is one of the weirdest things you made me do so far."

Tristan laughed. "Oh, it could have been worse. We could have gone as Elsa and Ana.

* * *

- _Home_ -

"Oh, hello Tristan," greeted Mrs. Hollingsworth at the door with a warm smile. "Miles didn't mention that you'd be stopping by tonight."

"Hi Mrs. H. Drama club was canceled at the last minute so I figured that I might as well surprise Miles," Tristan explained as he stepped through the door.

"You'll find him gaming with Hunter."

Tristan padded softly down the hall. He entered the living room and his jaw dropped.

"Oh. Em. Gee."

Miles and Hunter were sitting on bean bags and playing video games— while wearing the most ridiculous looking matching bunny onesies complete with rabbit ears. Miles shot out of the bean bag like a bullet while Hunter shot his brother an annoyed look and paused the game.

"Uh, Tris… I can explain," stammered a beet-red Miles. "Um…"

"Let me guess. Does this have anything to do with good luck?"

Miles nodded sheepishly and looked down. Tristan curved his index finger under his boyfriend's chin and lifted his head back up until they were looking in to each other's eyes.

"Sweetie, I'm an actor. You don't want me to get started on my pre-show rituals. Now, when do I get my bunny onesie?"

* * *

- _Fixed_ -

Tristan placed a Tiffany's Blue box on Miles' desk and sat in his seat at the back of the classroom without saying a word. Miles suddenly understood why Maya never jumped for joy when he tried to buy his way out of a fight.

With a sigh he opened the box and almost laughed out loud when he found an eclair. Next to the dessert was a note. He unfolded the paper and the words melted his heart.

Tristan breathed out a sigh of relief when Miles looked over his shoulder to give him a warm smile. He didn't screw up as badly as he thought he did and their little tiff ended just as quickly as it begun.

But this will be the last time he ever showed Winston a picture of Miles with makeup on.

* * *

- _Days_ -

Tristan quietly opened Miles' bedroom window and without making a sound he crossed the room and slipped under the covers, being sure not to jostle the sleeping boy beside him. He silently let out the breath as he allowed a wave of peace wash over him.

The arguments between his parents were escalating. And while Owen was able to escape the chaos by moving away to college, Tristan was left behind in the war zone. When his parents unconsciously began using him as a pawn in their vindictive games, insomnia started to plague him. With Miles suffering from his share of family drama, Tristan did not dare to make the burden heavier by unloading his own problems.

He recently started sneaking in Miles' room at night and made sure to leave before his boyfriend woke up. Their relationship was still so new that the last thing he wanted was to give Miles any mixed signals, or think he was pushing him to be intimate before he was ready. He would never do that to anyone after experiencing it first hand. No, Miles could not know. Being sure to lie facing away from him to make the least noise as possible, Tristan quickly drifted to sleep.

His breath was finally even. Miles' eyes snapped open as he slowly turned his head to look at the angel sleeping beside him. He knew Tristan long enough to know that something was bothering him, but it was better not to pry for now. For one week he shared his bed and for one week he woke up alone. It was at least time to reach out, to let him know that he was there for him.

Miles turned towards Tristan and scooted closer. He gently wrapped his arms around the sleeping boy and brought his chest to Tristan's back. Even in his sleep the blond responded by snuggling deeper in Miles' arms. After dropping a tender kiss on his boyfriend's neck, Miles fell asleep with a smile on his face. Tomorrow morning they will wake up together.

* * *

_-Touch-_

"Deeper. Deeper," groaned Miles. "Oh yeah, that's the spot!"

Miles was currently lying face down on the Milligans' couch and Tristan was on top of him, straddling his hips.

"What would you do without my massages?" Tristan asked smugly as he was working on a particularly tight knot on the brunet's bare back.

"Quit basketball, probably. Armstrong is killing us out there."

Tristan massaged Miles' shoulder blades and finished up by slowly working his way down the spine.

"Okay, all done."

He started to climb off, but Miles turned to stop him when he was halfway up. The blond gave his boyfriend a questioning look. Miles rolled on to his back and tugged Tristan to sit on top of him, with his legs resting on both sides of his hips once again. Tristan's gaze immediately drifted to Miles' chiseled abs.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," he teased.

Tristan blushed and looked away. Miles chuckled softly as he scooped his boyfriend's hand and dropped it on his chest. Their eyes met.

"Can I-"

"Please."

Tristan let his fingertips dance over Miles' skin, delicately tracing the defined lines and acquainting himself with this new territory. He decided that he preferred a smooth chest compared to the mat of hair that he experienced in his previous relationship, if one could even call it that. He was pleased when he heard Miles hum softly with pleasure and it encouraged him press down harder.

The heat from Tristan's hands coursed through Miles' body as the brunet's heart began to beat faster. His eyes closed on their own accord, and his breathing hitched when Tristan brushed by his nipple. He had no idea that he was this sensitive, but then again it was most likely his boyfriend's magic touch. While half of him wanted to pounce on Tristan and ravish him right then and there, he understood the importance of allowing him to be in control. Of letting _him_ decide the pace of this exploration session.

When the blond took his hands away, Miles opened his eyes and smiled at the tender look that Tristan was giving him. He lifted himself up to gather the boy in his arms, and Tristan stretched out his legs to allow Miles to bring him down to join him on the couch. Neither of them had to say anything but they knew at that moment they couldn't feel more content and at peace.

* * *

- _Taste_ -

"What? You don't like ice cream?"

"It's too cold."

"Duh, that's the point!"

"Let's just say that a bad tooth ache from having my pie a la mode when we visited Paris turned me off for good."

"Suit yourself."

Tristan happily bought himself a cone and hand in hand the couple made their way into a quiet area of the woods.

"Mmmmm" moaned Tristan as he took his first lick. His boyfriend casually glanced over and couldn't miss Tristan's tongue quickly working along the sides of the cone to keep his treat from dribbling down. Miles' mouth became dry. Tristan continued the dessert by nibbling the top. Miles gulped. Then after a pause, the blond used his tongue to sweep another lick of the ice cream in one swift revolution. Miles couldn't take it anymore as he pinned Tristan to the closest tree and ravished him.

He tasted like chocolate.

"You little tease," he groaned in Tristan's ear as he broke away to pepper his neck with a frenzy of kisses. His boyfriend leaned back take it all in when a certain bulge caught him by surprise.

"I guess someone's no longer turned off."

"Shut up," murmured Miles before capturing his


	8. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return of the Ex, chapter 1: The Ex (FF): The Triles missing moments from 1406: (You Drive Me) Crazy from Tristan's perspective to understand his reaction towards Maya breaking in.

When Tristan received Miles' ominous Facerange messages, he quickly called his boyfriend and asked if there was anything he could do. Though the brunet insisted that he would be fine by simply popping can of chicken noodle soup in the microwave, Tristan realized then and there that the only option was to come by and nurse him back to health. He insisted that his own homemade soup would be the ultimate weapon against the nastiest of head-colds. Miles didn't see anything wrong with that, and was very open to the idea of being tended to.

Miles left the French doors opened so Tristan could enter without a problem. He was sure to lock them behind him. After dropping the grocery bag full of ingredients in the kitchen, he followed the sound of Miles' coughs and found him resting on the couch.

"Sweetie, I'm gonna make you some lunch now, okay?"

Miles opened his bloodshot eyes long enough to give Tristan a shallow nod before drifting back to sleep.

Tristan quickly familiarized himself with the kitchen . He found all the cooking utensils he needed for his recipe, and he started making lunch. He chopped up the vegetables and added them to the simmering pot along with the chunks of chicken that he had just finished cooking in a wok that was sitting on the opposite burner. The noodles were just about right and the soup was ready to be served.

When he placed the hot bowl on the serving tray, he heard voices. This was extremely suspicious because no one else was supposed to be home. He was not prepared when he saw Maya Matlin of all people kneeling in front of his man.

What was she doing there? Tristan's protective mode went into overdrive. He barked at her to stay away, and he was even more furious when it was revealed that she had the audacity to hack into Miles' private messages. Who knew what would have happened if Zig didn't swoop in to drag her out of there?

"Unbelievable!" moaned Miles as he tipped his head back and rubbed his temples. "First she runs around stuffing my mum's head with lies and now she breaks in to my house?"

Tristan set the lunch tray across Miles' lap before sitting beside him and letting out a huff.

"Classic Maya behaviour," scowled Tristan as he crossed his arms. "Always wanting what she can't have and not caring about ruining other people's happiness along the way. We'll definitely have to block her from your social media ASAP."

"To think that I actually let Maya pretend that she was into Zig while we were dating," Miles groaned, pressing his palm to his forehead. "I should have seen that as a sign."

"History has a way of repeating itself."

"Yeah... what was that story the about those two guys again?"

Tristan was just about ready to tell Miles all about how not only did Maya go behind Tori's back and kissed Zig while he was in a relationship, but at the same time she was in the middle of dating...

All of a sudden another memory from his past crashed into the forefront of his consciousness. In that moment he was a niner again, sobbing in the halls of Degrassi, clutching a hysterical Tori for dear life.

"It's... it's not important. There's no need to talk about it. Eat your soup and we can watch a movie until you're ready to sleep again."

"But-"

Tristan put his finger to his lips.

"Shush. If you get yourself worked up, then your body will never recover. Now, I'm going to wash the dishes and when I come back I expect you to finish your lunch. Then I'll give you a massage to sooth your aches and pains."

Miles gave him a lopsided grin that melted Tristan's heart as he made his way into the kitchen.

Was it possible that the reason Maya was acting so irrational had something to do with Cam? No, Tristan spent all summer with her and she made it clear that she had moved on and put the ordeal behind her.

The explanation to all of this was obvious. She couldn't let him be happy with Grant even when he begged her to keep it a secret, so clearly she wouldn't leave him in peace to be with her ex any time soon. This time Tristan would not back down.

He waited too long to have a real boyfriend, and now that he has one, he will fight tooth and nail to protect what was his.


	9. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return of the Ex, chapter 2: The Ex (FF): The Triles missing moments from 1406: (You Drive Me) Crazy from Tristan's perspective to understand his reaction towards Maya breaking in. Following a conversation with Zig, Tristan wonders if Cam has anything to do with Maya's behaviour. Flashback belongs to The Moron Scribe.

It was a few days after the break in.

Now that Miles had recovered from his head cold, he and Tristan were extra eager to make up for their lost make-out time due to those pesky germs. After a rather satisfying session of endless kissing and a hickey or two, the two curled up on the couch to watch a horror movie. Tristan was supposed to be concentrating on how nice it was to have Miles sitting on his lap and how good it felt to have his arms wrapped tightly around the brunet's waist. He was supposed to feel giddy from the way his boyfriend had his arms looped around his neck and face burrowed deep in his the collar during the scary parts. But Tristan couldn't get the conversation he had with Zig earlier that day at school out of his head.

_"Hey. Mind if I sit?"_

_"It's a free country, Novak."_

_"Look. You need to start talking to Maya again."_

_"I don't have anything else to say to her. Even if I did, she'd use it as an excuse to go all cray-cray stalker on my boyfriend, and nobody wants to watch you drag her off again like an episode of_ Cops _."_

_"Tristan, come on. This is serious."_

_"Because she_ seriously _thinks she can win him back?"_

_"See, I'm not sure this is really about Miles."_

_"Who is it about, then…?"_

_"… do you even ever think about him?"_

_"A-about Miles? Of course I-"_

_"Don't do that, Tristan. You know who I'm talking about."_

_"I mean, how often am I *supposed* to think about him?"_

_"Maya really cares about you. If you want the truth, that's pretty much all she ever did. Just talk to her, okay?"_

Tristan didn't understand why he was letting Zig's words tumble relentlessly in his mind and plague his thoughts. Maya was acting out because she was regretting her decision of letting Miles go. Obvi. Because she got over Cam. A long time ago. God knows that he tried to wiggle out a conversation or two about that subject only to be brushed off. Why should all of this be bubbling up now instead of when it happened? It's not as if he wasn't there for her.

But  _was_  he?

Tristan couldn't ignore the twang of guilt niggling at his conscious. He remembered very well being Tori's rock. Because his best friend was so expressive with her feelings, his nurturing side took its course and he knew exactly how to take care of her. She couldn't stop crying and would crumble at the slightest trigger. He had to admire her bravery for choosing to go travel to before Cam committed suicide as the topic of their "if I could go back in time" French oral and he was there for her the second she broke down. Under Tristan's care they healed together until they got past their grief. The next crisis in their friendship would be when she received the news that her family was moving away. 

Maya on the other hand was an enigma that couldn't be cracked. She put on a brave face and was more than ready to move on, even if her initial plan of going wild at that party had her moving in the wrong direction and blew up in her face. But she took it all in stride and to his knowledge, she put the past firmly behind her. The only thing that has changed to cause her antics is that he was now dating Miles.

Unless there was something that she knew about his own boyfriend that he didn't?

A sharp nip at his neck brought him back to reality. He was face to face with a playfully annoyed Miles who clearly noticed that Tristan was distracted, and wanted to get his attention back. In response, the blond leaned forward to give him a warm, soft kiss. He knew that he was forgiven the moment he heard the boy sigh in appreciation and shiver in delight.

Nah, Miles would never keep secrets from him. Ever since the fake steroids debacle, the two of them have gotten close as friends and they've shared many heartfelt conversations. And when their friendship turned into a relationship, it only made the bond stronger. There was no problem. Maya is the one who just has deal with  _her_  problem of getting over her ex.

After all, he and Miles were happy.


	10. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green (Tumblr)

Tristan stopped dead in his tracks when he turned the corner of the the Hollingsworths’ backyard and saw Miles laughing with a very pretty petite girl with jet-black hair and a sparkling smile.

The colour drained from his face. Was Miles starting to lose interest in him already? When the brunet started dating him right after dating Maya and Zoë, Tristan was so happy that it meant they could pursue a romantic relationship that he almost forgot the fact that a part of Miles would always be attracted to girls as well. It wasn’t easy to accept that dating Miles meant being bitterly jealous of both sexes.

“Tristan, what are you doing over there?” Miles called out. “I want you to meet someone!”

So this wasn’t a secret rendezvous? Tristan made his way over just as Hunter came out looking almost unrecognizable with a bright grin on his face.

“Meet Arlene, Hunter’s new... friend.”

A wave of relief washed over Tristan as he shook the girl’s hand. The niners left and the blond couldn’t help notice the smirk on his boyfriend’s face.

“No need to bring out the green eyed-monster, Tris,” laughed Miles. “Come on, I wouldn’t date a niner. Who do you take me for, Chewy?”

Tristan blushed. “Well, with all of the competition-”

Miles interrupted his sentence with a kiss.

“I know that you're not going to start looking around to replace me and that goes both ways. I’ve only got eyes for you, handsome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be part of the Dating Life chapter, but since Huntlene wasn't born until 1406: (You Drive Me) Crazy, it had to be separate. Fun fact: the first version was written before Season 14 and originally stared Lola solely because her ship name with Hunter would have been Hula.


	11. Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Tension, chapter 1 (FF): Miles and Tristan have their personal reasons for not moving past second base. But what happens when they find themselves alone at the Hollingsworths during another thunderstorm? Sensual Triles with some past Yates angst. Suggestive themes.

It was a rainy evening and Miles had his phone pressed to his ear, impatiently waiting for the ringing to stop. He smiled when the person on the other end finally picked up to say hello.

"Hey Tris, wanna come over tonight?"

"Sure. Let me guess, Frankie and Winston finally caved and are begging us for a charades rematch?"

"Nope. Chewy's helping Frankenstein with Panthers stuff at Zoë's, so the good TV is all ours."

"It's a date! See you in a bit."

As Miles hung up the phone, he looked out window and see the first lightning bolt of the night leave its imprint against the dark sky. Shivers coursed down his spine as his mind did what it always did best, which was to think about his boyfriend.

It had been quite some time since they had become official, and he was relieved that he hadn't done anything to mess it up just yet. The past few weeks have been pure bliss, and it acted as a soothing balm to negate the anxiety that had become a permanent resident at the Hollingsworth mansion with his father's campaign coming to a close. He couldn't wait for it all to be over so people will stop whispering about him when they think he never noticed. Weed was a good fix, albeit temporary. Everything only melted away completely when he was with Tristan. Miles believed that a lot of credit to why they were working out so well was because they have been taking things slow, even if the urge of wanting Tristan in every way possible was pent up inside him to the point of sometimes driving him mad.

They two boys were no strangers when it came to make-out sessions. But so far, both of them had an unspoken agreement going on where they respectfully kept all of their exploring at the waist up. Miles sighed with content as he summoned the sensual memory of watching his boyfriend slowly unbutton his dress shirt in the back seat of his car. Remembering how delicately Tristan planted a string of soft kisses from Miles' collar bone to his stomach and back up again before nestling on his lap and kissing his neck stirred a swarm of butterflies in the brunet's stomach.

A part of him wished that Tristan could have continued kissing lower. And Miles knew that simply guiding him in that direction would have quickly allowed him to get what he wanted.

But he was in no place to be selfish.

Miles vividly recalled a somber moment that took place on the last day of their magical spring break after they shared their second first kiss during the thunderstorm. Despite the fact that relationship labels were not yet established at the time, Tristan felt comfortable enough to finally open up about his affair with Yates. Miles' heart broke into pieces when he realized that Tristan was basically being groomed to be their English teacher's glorified sex toy. After Tristan was able to admit that he was being manipulated, Miles wrapped my arms around him and made a silent promise to himself that this time  _he_  would be the one setting the pace.

The problem was that Miles didn't expect his needs to be this intense. After all, he did blow off a skinny-dipping date with Maya just because the urge to get back at his father and Drew for throwing the "Miles Management Plan" in his face was stronger. This desire that he was feeling to be closer to Tristan was nothing he had ever experienced before. However, this wasn't about him. It is time to put someone else first for once.

A sharp knock brought him back to reality. He opened the door and he noticed that the light from another flashing bolt made Tristan's hair seem as if it was glowing against the darkness. Feeling the same effect that pulled moths to flames, Miles didn't even trust himself to give his boyfriend a simple kiss hello without losing all control. Instead, he enveloped him a tender hug and walked backward to lead him out of the cold. Tristan smiled warmly at Miles after they separated and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek that made his stomach flip.

Miles thought he would be able to keep his emotions in check... right?


	12. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Tension, chapter 2 (FF): Miles and Tristan have their personal reasons for not moving past second base. But what happens when they find themselves alone at the Hollingsworths during another thunderstorm? Sensual Triles with some past Yates angst. Suggestive themes.

Tristan felt nothing but warmth when Miles tenderly gathered him in his arms and pulled him out of the rain. He gave him a kiss on the cheek, and as he leaned back he softened even more at the smile playing on his lips. Pure happiness was radiating from Miles' eyes and for the millionth time Tristan thanked his lucky stars that he was his boyfriend.

"The popcorn's ready. Let's get this movie marathon started!"

Miles took Tristan's hand and tugged him along to the living room where a wide array of snacks were waiting for them. They plopped on the couch and Tristan tossed some popcorn in his mouth. He couldn't help but laugh when he met Miles' eyes and saw the playful grin on his face.

"You used dil spice," Tristan say fondly. "My secret ingredient."

"It's _our_ secret ingredient now," Miles quipped playfully as he leaned over to steal a kiss.

The opening credits started to run but instead of watching, Tristan was distracted by the sound of thunder crashing outside as his mind wandered off to the last time they found shelter from the rain in the back seat of Miles' car.

Tristan had already unbuttoned Miles' shirt and he was in the process of kissing his neck. It took every ounce of self-control to not grind himself against his boyfriend's lap because they hadn't gone that far yet. He felt Miles' hands travel from his hips to hold the hem of his polo shirt. Tristan's hands trailed up Miles' chest and rested on his shoulders, both thumbs hooked under the material. Sensing the direction of where things were headed, in one swift movement, Tristan pushed off the dress shirt and his arms raised on its own accord as Miles pulled off the polo. Miles gripped Tristan in a tight hug, and the sensation of feeling hot skin directly pressed against hot skin was like no other. Judging by Miles' sharp intakes of breath, Tristan could tell that he was just as dazzled by this new experience.

"I... I don't want to have sex," Miles whispered. "I mean, not here-"

"Shhhh...", Tristan shushed soothingly, rubbing circles on his back. "Our first time won't be in a car."

Miles instantly relaxed and chuckled softly as Tristan lost himself in his kisses.

Tristan snapped out of his reverie when he heard Miles laughing out loud at a joke. He smiled at him and he reached out to squeeze his hand before bringing his attention back to the movie.

Tristan wanted him. And he knew exactly what it felt like to be intimate with a man. But he also knew how it felt like to be pressured. With Grant, his desperateness of finding love robbed him from going at a comfortable pace. It wasn't until it was over that he noticed that his needs were cast aside to make room for the older man's. Grant chose his words in such a way that Tristan truly believed that unless he played by his rules, he wasn't qualified to be his lover. And he fell for all of it.

This is not going to happen to Miles. He is the one who was completely new to this kind of relationship, and it was Tristan's responsibility to make sure that he called the shots. The last thing he would ever do was to force his desires on anyone before they were ready to go further themselves. Miles would be the one to make the first move, and Tristan needed to concentrate on being patient.

A particularly loud thunderclap roared in the sky and everything went pitch black. Miles took a breath and turned to face Tristan as he inched closer.

"So... " he rumbled in his deep voice that never failed to make Tristan's toes curl. "What now?"


	13. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Tension, chapter 3 (FF): Miles and Tristan have their personal reasons for not moving past second base. But what happens when they find themselves alone at the Hollingsworths during another thunderstorm? Sensual Triles with some past Yates angst. Suggestive themes.

Wind whistled, thunder crashed and lightning sporadically provided some clarity from time to time over the otherwise pitch black Hollingsworth living room. The storm was howling outside, and the tree branches were relentlessly scratching at the windows, but neither boy took notice.

Time seemed to stand still as both Tristan and Miles looked directly at one another without moving a muscle. Tristan finally lifted his hand to start tracing the contour of Miles' face, never breaking eye contact. From outlining the edge of his ear to trailing down his jawline, Miles slightly turned his head downwards to place a soft kiss on the blond's palm. With his attention fixed on the brunet's mouth, Tristan ran his index over his boyfriend's lips and on a whim he gently pushed the digit through.

Miles latched on to Tristan's finger, and without even sparing a fleeting moment to think about what he was doing, he began to suck. He started slow before instincts completely took over and continued with intent. Tristan's jaw went slack as he felt Miles' tongue sweep quick circles around his index, and when the blond began to pull away he was met with a little resistance as Miles quickly puckered to leave behind any excess saliva.

Then, ever so slowly, they leaned towards each other until their foreheads met and their breathing was in sync. Tristan closed his eyes as he felt Miles move to the side to nuzzle him affectionately in the crook of his neck. He stretched his head out even more when his boyfriend softly ran his lips over the exposed skin. That was when Tristan turned to rub his cheek against Miles' before giving him a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

With both hands framing Miles' face, Tristan kissed one eye lid and then the other. He softly pecked his way down along the jaw before grazing his teeth on the brunet's earlobe, who responded by sharply sucking in air. Miles' eyes were closed and his mouth was partly opened as he let out shallow breaths. Tristan moved higher to drop one more kiss on his forehead before finally capturing his lips.

Their embrace was innocent enough. Massaging one another with only the use of their mouths and unconsciously letting out soft hums of pleasure, they lost themselves in the sweetness of it all. Each kiss was slow and soft, and never rushed or felt hurried. They had nothing but each other and savoured the moment.

Miles slightly jumped when he felt Tristan's tentative, if not hesitant, tongue trying to peak through as a silent request for more access. Miles gladly obliged and he enjoyed Tristan's exploration. He allowed his own tongue to return the favour. Heat was beginning to creep up on his face so he undid the first few buttons of his dress shirt. Upon hearing the quiet pops, Tristan gently pushed his hands away and unbuttoned the rest. Though it was not initially Miles' intention, he was not going to complain as he eagerly tugged off Tristan's top in response.

There was a change in the air with the newfound intimacy. Their kisses became deeper. Their grip became stronger. Their moans became louder. Tristan's hand floated to the back of Miles' head and he unconsciously grabbed his hair when he felt the brunet leading him downwards until he was propped against the arm of the couch.

Miles wasted no time as he straddled his boyfriend, taking advantage of the slight height difference and tilting his head to change the angle of this kiss while his hands were kneading Tristan's shoulders. His body was on fire and all he wanted to do was to make sure that the boy below him was feeling as good as he was.

Under Miles' weight, Tristan's hips started to move on its own accord. It wasn't long before his boyfriend started to match his movements. But when each boy felt the growing hardness belonging to the other, they simultaneously let out a gasp. Miles leaped to the other end of the couch and Tristan crawled upwards until he was perched on the arm.

Panting to catch their breaths, and looking at each other with wide eyes, neither boy seemed ready to be the one to speak first.

"Sorry."

One word, spoken by both occupants of the room at the exact same time. Mirrored looks of confusion melted into giggles as Tristan slid down and Miles shuffled closer.

"Miles, why are you apologizing? I'm the one who couldn't...  _control_  my urges."

"What if I didn't want you to?"

"You mean... you want me to..."

"Go further? Push the boundaries? Get to know every inch of my body? Yes, yes, and definitely yes. Please... go ahead."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Tris... you didn't get to pick the speed in your last relationship. I was waiting for you."

Tristan's heart melted. He didn't know how to respond with words so he decided to show him instead. Moving closer, he unbuckeled Miles' belt. His fingers was pulling down the zipper when they heard the front door opened. Both Frankie and Winston announced their return, as they noisily got out of the storm.

Miles scrambled to button up his shirt while Tristan fished for his top from under the couch. Makeout time may be over tonight, but there was definitely a promise in the air, which assured that things would definitely become a lot more  _interesting_  during their next intimate encounter. It may even be the perfect way to celebrate finishing their upcoming History of Fashion presentation. 

Tristan will make sure that the night would be unforgettable. 


	14. Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Dance (FF): Things get hot and heavy on the dance floor for Tristan and Miles. Triles ficlet. Suggestive themes.

Music was pumping. The base was vibrating. Energy was crackling. Club Lumina's dance floor was jammed pack, but Tristan and Miles were in their own world as they completely threw themselves into the environment surrounding them and danced. When they finally finished preparing everything for tomorrow's History of Fashion presentation, Miles was more than ready to kick back with his last joint until Tristan suggested sneaking into a nightclub. It was turning out to be a brilliant idea.

Miles had his arm snaked around the blond's waist, and Tristan had both arms wrapped securely around his boyfriend's neck as they moved as one. They played a dangerous game of keeping enough distance between them to keep their hormones in check, but they both knew that it would only be a matter of time before such resolve would crumble, and that they would succumb to their natural instincts.

Miles made the first move as he let his hands reach out until he was cupping Tristan's behind. After testing the firmness with a squeeze that was anything but gentle, he almost didn't hear the blond's throaty moan as he thrusted himself forward and threw his head back in pleasure.

Tristan was far from ready to let Miles be the only one to have his fun. In one swift move he quickly pivoted until his back was facing Miles and his rear end was exactly where he wanted it to be. The brunet immediately gripped on to Tristan's hips while the other boy was roughly grinding himself against him. He continued to wiggle sinfully and leaned forward as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Miles was at a point where he needed bend over to latch on to Tristan's arms and snap him back up to still him for a moment because he felt that he was ready to explode right then and there. Breathing heavily in the blond's ear, once he collected himself he decided that it was only fair to reward Tristan for his patience. Miles flipped him around to face him and dipped his head low enough to passionately kiss his neck and simultaneously lap up the salty sweat with his tongue.

Tristan whimpered under Miles' assault and gripped on to his hair, which encouraged the brunet even more as he sunk his teeth in the blond's neck before suckling on the spot with vigour. When Miles pulled himself away from his boyfriend, Tristan barely gave him enough time to take a couple of gulps of air before he crashed their lips together like if they were pulled by a magnet. Their tongues danced relentlessly in each other's mouths as if they wanted to cover every inch of the area that was being explored. The kiss was electrifying as they molded their bodies together until there wasn't a molecule of space between, and they felt they were on another plane of existence.

Their only wish was that the night could go on forever.


	15. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken (FF): Triles missing moment from 1408: Hush of Tristan's reaction to Miles' outburst during the intervention.

"You're pathetic, you know that? Tristan, I - I treat you like absolute  _garbage_  and you keep crawling back for more. Why? Are you really that desperate for somebody to love you?"

It's true. Miles  _was_  treating him like garbage. Tristan, who took care of him when he was sick. Tristan, who did not hold a grudge when Miles abandoned him in class. Tristan, who forgives almost anything.

Why? This question was the only thing he could think about. What have I done wrong? Why do you hate me? Why are you cruel? Tell me. Just tell me, Miles. Please tell me.

Tristan wanted to speak, but a lump was lodged in his throat like a canon ball: heavy, rough and unrelenting. He tried to swallow, but even that seemed impossible. Miles' harsh accusation resonated louder and louder in Tristan's head, until the sound had become unbearable, pounding, ripping through his eardrums. He tried to cover his ears to stop the awful sound of Miles' cruelty, but his arms did not obey. Tristan was paralyzed from head to toe. He couldn't move a muscle. He felt nothing. Miles was charging out the door when Tristan's vision suddenly blurred. Warm streams burst out from his eyes. Burning, bitter tears of grief. Tears of a young, broken heart.

For as long as he could remember, Tristan's hopeless romantic side happily churned out dozens of scenarios consisting of the person that he cherished the most saying the words, "I love you." When he started dating Miles, a part of him was sure that he was on the right track of finally hearing that sweet confession. Now the dream has turned into a nightmare, and there was no more room for fantasies.

The moment has been tainted.

Tristan suddenly noticed that Miles' siblings and best friend had left. In that moment he was acutely aware of how he was the only one left standing in the classroom. It hit him how alone he was in the world. Tori barely kept in touch anymore. His parents were still fighting. His brother was making the most of college life. He was on the worst of terms with both Maya and Zig. Zoë's oath of staying away from boys had inadvertently extended to him since Power Cheer was her life now. And it looks like the budding friendships that he was building with Winston, Frankie and even Hunter will soon disintegrate into nothing more than awkward exchanges of tight smiles that don't even meet the eyes when they were to cross each other in the halls.

He wiped away the wetness and made his way to his locker to get his things and head home. He was not even going to bother with History class. Perino was right. Tristan had made a poor choice in a partner after all.

Maybe he was meant to be lonely.


	16. Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wingman (FF): The origins of the Winston and Miles friendship that leads into a missing moment from 1410: Hero vs Villain where Winston is confused about Miles' breakup with Tristan.

When five-year-old Winston entered preschool, the shy child didn't know a soul. That would soon change when a dark haired boy with "Star Wars" scrawled over his school bag rushed up to him and asked if he would deliver a note to the pretty redhead with pigtails on the other side of the school yard. When Winston noticed the boy holding hands with the same girl by the end of the day, he flashed him a winning smile and gave him the thumbs up.

However, the blossoming romance was short lived. A couple of days later she pretended that the boy no longer existed, not that he seemed to care. Winston's curiosity got the best of him as he approached him during recess.

"What happened to that girl? Did she have cooties?"

"She wanted me to come to her tea party. I told her that l'd rather play video games."

"I love video games!"

"Great! Wanna come over after school?"

"I have to ask my parents first. I'm Winston Chu, by the way."

The boy's eyes lit up.

"Like Chewbacca!"

Winston gave him a confused look.

"I'm Miles. And we're gonna be best friends, Chewy. I just know it!"

"Yeah... about that nickname..."

Flash forward to one decade later, and the boys have gotten into all kinds of trouble. But like the nickname, the friendship was there to stay. Winston took on the role as wingman and never looked back as he accomplished tasks such as being a lookout for teachers or jealous ex-boyfriends while Miles was busy making out with a girl, or being the go-between if Miles would inadvertently do the wrong thing and make the relationship go awry. From partying hard to nursing hangovers, the two were together through thick and thin.

Winston figured that there was nothing Miles could do that would ever shock him. The fact held true until the night of the thunderstorm that changed everything. There was a bit of turbulance between them, but they managed to get back on smooth terms.

Unfortunately, this was not the case for Miles and Tristan as they took their seats in History class. Tristan was trying so desperately to win Miles back that Winston couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Going against Wingman Code, he actually encouraged the blond to not try so hard if Miles was shutting him out. If he were to say such a thing to a fragile girl, those words would definitely reduce her to tears. But Tristan was too determined.

"Chewy, can you hold back for a second?"

Class was dismissed, and Winston turned to look at Miles who had his jaw clenched and arms stiffly at his side

"I need my wingman. Can you make sure that Tristan stays at his locker before lunch period is over until you see me?"

"No problem-o, bro," Winston replied, feeling a bit relieved for Tristan.

Towards the end of the break, Winston smiled over the text he receieved from Frankie gushing about Tristan's romantic grand gesture. He took the hint that he now had to organize an elaborate date to not be shown up. Just as he was going to ask for Tristan's advice, he couldn't help but notice the downhearted look on the boy's face. This didn't make any sense. Why would Miles still put up a cold front? At least he was cooking something up to make things right.

Or so he thought.

Just as promised, Miles was there. But instead of trying to win Tristan over, he was standing right in his line of vision giving a longing look to his ex. With a heavy heart Winston had no choice but to point out the obvious. Upon witnessing the scene, Tristan quickly closed his locker and surried away. Winston marched towards Miles.

"What's your problem?" he hissed, trying not to make a scene in the crowded hallway despite feeling furious with the way Miles was treating Tristan. "You asked me to stall Tristan at his locker long enough for him to see your stupid lovesick smile?"

Miles wasn't smiling anymore. In fact, he looked sadder than ever.

"Fine. Live your life. I can't tell you what to do. So I guess you need my help to get Maya back, right?"

"No."

"There's another girl?"

"No."

Wiston tried not to make a face as he choked out his next couple of words.

"Another… dude?"

Miles slowly shook his head.

"Okay. Well, let's go over to Chompy Chicken to drown your sorrows, then."

"No. Not that."

That was when the alarm bells started to ring. Winston realized that this was no ordinary break up. He'd seen Miles bounce back from relationships before. Even after his bitter break-up with Maya he was still able to go on as a functioning human being by teasing Frankie and what not. There was something different. This wasn't just the end of Miles' relationship with Tristan. No, this was the end of Miles Hollingsworth, lover boy extraordinaire. Gone was the spark in his eye that would help heal his wounds before propeling him to his next conquest.

"How about a mind-numbing video game marathon, then," Winston slowly suggested as a last resort. "Nothing else but us and the good TV."

To his relief, Miles finally nodded his head.

Winston wasn't sure what was going on. All he knew was that Miles needed a friend now more than ever.


	17. How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Had Miles (FF): Tristan may have been the one to walk away from Miles, but the aftershock is still fresh and his low self-esteem makes him question the relationship all together. Set right after 14A.

Numb.

That was the best way to describe how Tristan was feeling. "Feeling" being the understatement of the year, of course. It wasn't as if he didn't put up a fight to keep Miles. He tried winning him back but he knew very well when he was defeated. Déjà-vu from Paris, much? Tristan had come to realize that he just couldn't compete with beautiful girls. And now that their relationship was over, all he was left with was wondering how it all started in the first place.

How did he get here? On the day after the thunder storm, he gave Miles an out. Tristan made himself believe that it was to get back at Maya. Or even at his dad.

He didn't want to be an experiment.

A game.

 _A mistake_.

Were any of his words that day even true? Some of them must have been or else it wouldn't have gone as far as it did. But _how_ did Miles fall for him? Tristan was not delicate like his exes. He didn't wear dainty dresses or skirts and it wasn't his fault if his Versace Man didn't smell like flowers.

'I had Miles. _Miles_ ', he thought sorrowfully to himself. Yet Tristan couldn't keep his hold on this God among men. Even when he proudly showed Owen a selfie of them while they were dating, the first thing he asked was, "How were _you_ ever able to score a guy like _that_?" And Tristan remembered replying with wonder that he had no idea. Guess what? The answer still hadn't changed but now he was just a naïve fool.

Now that it was over, it was like it had never even begun. They hadn't shared two words with each other ever since the break up. Thank goodness they had the week off from school for reparations following the fire. But Tristan knew it wouldn't be long until school would be back in session and their next lab assignment would force them to work together. That's gonna be totes awks.

It was his deepest dream to have a guy like Miles but now he woke up. Back to reality. He should have known better than to go for someone who was so obviously out of his league. All he knew was that he needed to put on a brave face. He was the one who chose to walk away. What he really needed was a makeover. But not just yet. He still couldn't feel a thing.

Tristan guessed he was meant to have nothing after all.


	18. Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New and Improved (FF): Owen is back home for the summer and helps Tristan bounce back from his recent breakup by encouraging him to get a makeover. Milligan brotherly bonding fluff with references to past seasons.

"But Ma, what can  _I_  do?"

"He's your brother, Owen. I'm sure you can figure it out. He can't mope around forever. You remember high school break ups. Just have him do what you did to help you move on."

"Okay, okay, I'll try to get him to agree to some fresh air."

When Owen came home from his first year of college, he thought he'd just kick back at the pool or romp around with some of his friends. Dealing with teenage heartbreak was not on his list, but his mother was firm with her request.

"Tris? Buddy?" he called out, slowly turning the knob to his brother's room.

"What do you want?"

Tristan was lying flat down on his single bed with his arms dangling on the sides and with no desire to move from his spot.

"Let me take you out. A change of scenery will do you good."

Tristan was going to refuse, but then he remembered that this was the best offer that he'd received for a while. Still feuding with Maya. Still on terrible terms with Miles. And his only best friend is currently under house arrest and he won't see her until Monday at school.

"Fine."

Tristan probably wouldn't have said yes when he discovered what his brother had in mind.

"You brought me to the  _gym_? Gross."

"Come on, buddy! Get the oxygen pumping through your blood! You'll feel new and improved! I'll get you acquainted with the bench press."

After stretching first, Tristan reluctantly followed his brother and listened to how this monstrosity of a machine was supposed to build up his muscles. Owen went to the cardio station for a run at the elliptical. Upon returning to the weights, he was floored to find Tristan lying stomach down on the bench press' platform with his arms hanging limply on the side.

"Tris! How are you supposed to find another guy if you're hanging around like a vegetable?"

"Me? Find another guy? So you can ask how a guy like that could end up with a guy like me yet again?"

Owen gulped. As brothers, they had normal relationship of tossing back and forth snide remarks, but that particular statement was below the belt.

"Listen, that was harsh. The truth is, you have lots to offer in a relationship. Trust me, the right guy will come."

"And what am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"How about… some retail therapy?"

"Now you're speaking my language."

The Milligan brothers found themselves in the heart of downtown. Tristan was window shopping until he spotted an all too familiar face from across the street. Without thinking, he grabbed Owen by the collar and dragged him in the closest store.

"Damn it, Tris, what was that for?!"

"That was Miles! I can't let him see me!"

"Why not? You guys still go to the same school."

"Yeah, but I want to look different! I want a change! I want… ouu, pretty patterns…"

Owen looked around and for the first time he noticed that they were standing in a thrift shop. With dread, he watched his brother pick out one flashy shirt after the other.

"Um, dude? Isn't that just your usual look?"

Tristan paused and looked at his haul.

"You have a point. But these babies have my name written all over them!"

"Okay, but what if you paired them with…"

Owen took a quick look around and smiled when he saw a collection of denim vests.

"Try these."

Tristan never thought he'd see the day where he would be taking fashion advice from his brother, but he did have a point.

"This look is amazing. But how did you know?"

"You know that Teendr app?"

"I've heard of it."

"Well, guess who's back in my area?"

"Please tell me it's Anya. She was totally your OTL."

"Bingo. She agreed to meet with me and we've been hanging out ever since. I guess her fashion know-how is rubbing off on me."

They paid for the purchases and Tristan decided that he wanted to hit the hair salon next.

"Good idea", commented Owen. "It's about time you start looking like a member of the family again rather than a peroxide blond duckling."

"Ha, ha. All the more reason to keep it as it is."

They arrived to Salon Jie and luckily Tristan's favourite hairdresser had an opening.

"Tristan, baby, your hair is  _fried_. Have you been keeping up with the conditioning protein treatments on top of the bleach like we talked about?"

"Um, no? I guess slapping on the bleach and sitting under the dryer doesn't have the same effect. Sorry, I've been distracted."

The hairstylist tsked disapprovingly.

"It's time for a change. Have you ever thought about a different colour?"

"Black," Tristan responded firmly.

"Bro! Think about what you're doing!" piped in Owen for the first time from the waiting area. "Do you really want to pull a Matllin?"

"What are you talking about? Maya never dyed her hair."

"No, but her sister did. Right after that guy Bianca dated dumped her after his party. It definitely sent a message to ward off guys. Is that the kind of vibe you want to send?

"Fine, you have a point. I'll go with brown."

"Good choice."

Back home Tristan couldn't stop from admiring his new 'do in the mirror. He could picture it now. He would summon the strength of the great Manny Santos and strut down the halls with his head held high.

And if Miles was there with a slacked jaw in response, it would only be a bonus.


End file.
